


warm afternoon

by mermaidcarat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriend!S.coups, Choi Seungcheol Fluff, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M, Other, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Choi Seungcheol, idk man i just want a mushy content w scoups, seventeen fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidcarat/pseuds/mermaidcarat
Summary: just a very short s.coups fluff because i miss him ♡;___;♡
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader
Kudos: 40





	warm afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, hi! this is my first attempt in writing a short fluff. i hope you'll like it (♡μ_μ)

You and Seungcheol had both been laying in his bed for the past couple of hours, spending the rest of the afternoon in each other's arms by the window of their dorm. The sun was setting and the sky was slowly being engulfed with shades of purple, orange and pink. You both notice how the heavenly bodies up above start to shine into existence. Everything seems to be in place, no stress and worries in mind as you snuggle deeper into his embrace.

Cheol looks into your eyes with so much yearning and you stare right back. You two were in love and nothing could ever compare to how you felt at that very moment. Your fingers found its way to Cheol's hair and started stroking it gently, him playing connect-the-dots with the freckles on your face. "I love you. You know that, right?" He said after a while when you lay your head against his chest. You smiled at him, letting out a chuckle. You knew right then that this boy deserved the world and you'll do anything just to give it to him.

"Of course, I do and I love you more." You replied and he kissed your forehead in return. You felt the smile on his lips as he did so, and it gave warmth to your heart. The both of you felt contentment as the afternoon sky slowly melted into a starry night, you wishing that you could stay like this forever.


End file.
